Valley of the Kings
by RavenSara84
Summary: Ryuuto was just looking around when he spotted someone looking too closely to the ancient ruins and they weren't part of the tourist group that sometimes came along. Ryuuto and OC


Title: Valley of the Kings

Rating: PG

Notes: Aideena and Aunt Mary are both my OC's.

Summary: Ryuuto was looking around the Valley of the Kings when he spotted someone and seeing what they were doing he thought it would be wise to keep an eye on them.

As the sun shone down, warming up the city while also giving the ancient pyramid's an almost mystical glow about them.

The amber eyed boy moved through the Valley of the Kings with ease, having come here so often in recent years, always looking out for clues that he might have overlooked. He smiled as he walked around slowly, carefully reading over certain hieroglyphics and then moving on as he found the information was no what he was after.

He got to look around without a guide for two very different reasons, the first was him being a treasure hunter and rather well known in the right circles, such as the Cairo Museum who had paid him to hunt down certain treasure linked to Ancient Egypt. The second was what he found rather amusing, his _white_ hair. Of course he had a large read streak at the front to the right, which he liked to have a bit longer at the side, but his hair was completely natural; however the Egyptian guides were rather superstitious and many refused to show him around, somewhere brave enough but he usually felt guilty when he asked a simple question and they would jump in surprise, as if the question had burnt their skin.

From the corner of his eye he spotted something unusual, red hair and as he looked behind a partly crumbling wall he spotted a red haired girl looking at the ruins in front of her.

_What is she doing out at this time in the morning?_ He thought to himself, frowning; _May be a thief? _He squinted over at her, but she did appear to be reading the text in front of her; _A tourist that can read hieroglyphics… Some things not right here._ He walked forward, but thought better of it; _I can wait, see what she does._ He moved back to his original spot behind the wall, carefully watching her and thinking; _She's really pale…_ He wondered if she was all right, he wasn't used to seeing anyone that pale before and then she moved further down to another large stone covered with ancient texts.

Normally he had plenty of patience, he was a treasure hunter after all, but this was just irritating him. He moved out of hiding and walked towards her, but she was so engrossed by the text that she never heard him.

"What are you doing?" He asked and smirked when he saw her jump in surprise and turned to face him.

She took a few steps away from him, her green eyes clearly showed that she was weary of him; "What?"

"No tourists here," He gestured around himself; "And this area is still being excavated," He lied but noticed how her eyes narrowed at him; _She saw through it?_

"No signs are up," She said carefully watching him, wondering what he was up to; "And given how close those fast food restaurants are to this place," She pointed to the city, that kept getting closer and close to the ancient site every few years, although he hoped the government had put a limit to it now; "The locals are wanting to make money from the tourists than focus on the _history," _She noticed that he nodded at what she had said and laughed; "So what is the reason for you being here?"

He smiled at her, understanding that she was just a lover of the history of this place; "Making sure you aren't a thief,"

She looked insulted at that; "You can see I'm not. I just… Wanted to see this place for myself," She gestured to the whole area that they were in; "It's amazing to actually see it in real life than looking at a page in a book,"

"Yea, it's a real site," He nodded once more in agreement and smirked; "When you are looking at it from _this_ direction," He told her, his back facing the city to look over the Valley of the Kings and she laughed.

"Oh, I'm Aideena," She told him with a smile, untying her wavy hair and pulling it back to tie it back again.

"Ryuuto," He said and then added; "Treasure hunter,"

She raised an eyebrow; "Treasure hunter?" She repeated, thinking various things that went with that title; _Is he a thief? Or is he like Indiana Jones?_

"Yes… _not_ a thief!" He added quickly, realising what she might be thinking; "Different museums or individuals give me a job of finding treasure," He shrugged; "It can go to a public museum or a private collection,"

"Why do that?" She asked, curious as to his reasons for being a treasure hunter and wondering how long he had been doing it for; _He can't be any older than me…_ She carefully looked at him, noticing that he must be out in the sun often with his tan, but it somehow went well with his white hair; _An odd boy._ She thought with amusement.

"Huh?" He blinked at her, the question was rather foreign to him; "I'm good at it," He replied and added with a smile; "Plus I enjoy the challenge! The mystery around it all," They began to walk around the area as they talked, moving in between the ancient ruins of walls and entrances to certain tombs.

"You do that alone?"

"Yea," He shrugged, much to her surprise and he noticed it; "I never really had a partner before. I was never given or offered one by any of my employer's,"

She just stared at him in complete shock; _How does he manage? How can he travel…_ She shut down that thought promptly, not wanting to stress herself out by thinking of that, she knew too well that she could never do such a thing alone, even if she wanted to.

"Braver than me," She commented and now he raised an eyebrow at her;

"What do you mean?"

"I don't travel well alone," She blushed as she admitted that, but she liked to be honest with people who were honest with her and she felt that Ryuuto was being honest, _now_ at least.

"Aren't you alone here?" He looked around wondering if he had missed someone that she was with, although he was certain that he didn't.

She shook her head; "No no, I travelled with my aunt. She prefers museums to this kind of thing," She smiled at the thought; "She's not exactly an outdoors person,"

"But you came out _here_ alone," He stated and she nodded; "How many man asked to buy you?"

Green eyes widened with surprise; "Wh… What?" She remembered the men who all spoke to her, but her knowledge of the local dialect was limited at best, but the gestures that they had been making and what Ryuuto was telling her made it all fall into place; "So that was what they were saying," She giggled nervously; "I just ran past them, they started to try and grab me,"

"Tch," He scoffed at her, but made up his mind about what he would be doing today; "I don't have anything else to do, so where do you want to go?"

Once more she was surprise; "I… Sorry?" She paused for a moment and looked at him, wondering if she was hearing right.

"I'll keep you company," He smiled slightly; "Think of me as escorting you around, those guy's," He pointed in the direction of the city; "Won't go near you,"

"But I thought you had a job to do?"

"Nah, it's fine. It can wait," He said, brushing her concerns aside with a shrug.

"If you are sure," She said, although she felt a flutter in her stomach; _Someone who knows about Ancient Egypt, maybe not as much as a guide… But sometimes they lie… But at least he'll be able to show me things without a crowd of loud tourists around!_

They continued to walk around the different areas of the Valley, Ryuuto explaining the different treasures he found in certain tombs, the Pharaoh's that were buried there and they got into a discussion of what happened to Tutankhamun and his wife, then talked about the stories connected to the gods and goddess' of the past.

While Aideena spoke about Bast, the cat goddess, she noticed how Ryuuto looked at her and wondered what he was up to. They were now heading back to her hotel and as they came to the steps she heard a familiar Irish lit and smiled.

"Aideena, I wondered where you had gone off to," An older female voice said and Ryuuto looked up to see an older woman dressed in black and with her long hair in a bun looking at him critically.

She slowly came down the steps to meet them and he could see that her eyes were the same as Aideena's, but her skin had more of a glow to it, lightly tanned compared to Aideena's pale white skin. Now that she was closer he could see that she may look stern and serious, her eyes were calm and warm.

"Aunt Mary this is Ryuuto," The red haired girl introduced them; "He's been showing me around the Valley of the Kings…"

"And stopping those men," Aunt Mary jerked her head to the right, indicating the men who loitered around; "From harassing you?" She smiled at them as Aideena blushed and looked away, not really wanting to admit that it was _one_ of the reasons why Ryuuto showed her around; "Well young man will you be joining us for dinner?"

Ryuuto was taken back by the offer, but shook his head; "I can't, sorry. I need to meet up with my boss,"

Aunt Mary smiled at him; "That's a shame," She said in a tone that clearly told him that she knew he was lying to her.

"Thanks for giving me a tour," Aideena said gratefully as Aunt Mary walked back into the hotel with a nod to him as a goodbye.

"It's fine. I'm free tomorrow if you want to go and see the Sphinx?" He suggested and saw how her eyes lit up with excitement of the prospect of seeing the famous monument, but a second later it died down.

"I don't want to bother you…" She began to decline.

"When will you get to see it up close again? Your Aunt isn't an outdoors person, you said so yourself," He tried to pe rsuade her and she acknowledged what he said.

"If you are you, that would be nice,"

"Perfect! I'll meet you here at 8!" He said and ran off with a wave merging into the crowded street much to Aideena's surprise.

_With hair like that… How did he do that?_ She wondered as she went into the hotel and joined her Aunt Mary in the dining room.

"So, who is he?" The older woman asked in interest and she explained everything over dinner.


End file.
